digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GuiledDragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Digimon Xros Wars page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 01:42, July 5, 2010 Thanks Thank you for your hard work on Xros Wars. For the List of Digimon Xros Wars episodes, please try to keep the episode summaries short, around one to two sentences. The long summaries you have are great, but would be more suited towards the individual episode pages instead. Try using List of Digimon Adventure episodes as a reference for how long they should be.---- Rad140 (Message) 02:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :This is why. Please pay attention to the edit comments. 16:04, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::"Proof of a King" has not been confirmed in any way. The title appeared in a Japanese forum; while it is probably right, it is not at all acceptable as a reliable source, and will not be allowed on this wiki. 14:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) You've been using forums and fansites as your sources, and apparently ignoring the official sites or the episodes themselves (ex., claiming the title of the episode is "Sweet-tooth Digimon Rampage", when it is "Sweet-toothed Digimon Battle", and inserting kanji that do not appear in the episode title). This is counter to the policies of this wiki. I truly appreciate your desire to help, but I must remind you that this wiki only accepts the published material as acceptable sources. Before you post material, you must have an official source, and if it is in Japanese, you must understand what the material says yourself. Thank you. 15:25, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Dawn-Dusk animated sprites I just noticed that you had done this; "Template:Fairuse" is not appropriate for these. You need to use the proper crediting blurb seen on File:DotAgumon vg.gif. Please correct the file description pages for the images you uploaded. 16:55, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the clarification! I'm working on it right now by getting rid of that. It will just take me a while to go through them all, but I am doing as you said. I only uploaded them to replace the broken links I found on the site. Thanks again! And so sorry about this! - GuiledDragon 01:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC) You need to replace the entire text of the description page (headers, everything), with this: Sprite ripped and animated by scanned by Night_Shade and Sci the Cheetah. Category:Digimon Images Category:Video Game Images 01:41, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I finished doing it! If I missed any let me know, but I went over my list of contributions of sprites I believe I got them all. I'm so sorry that happened with the labeling. That was my misunderstanding and I didn't mean to break any rules or cause you any aggravation as I know you're a very active person on this site and have answer my questions as well as corrected me a few times. I'm so. so. soooo sorry about the constant reoccurance!! I honestly want to do what is best for the site! But if you catch anything else mislabeled, let me know and I will immediately fix it myself as I don't want someone else to have to clean up my unintentional messes. Thanks for your patience and correction!! - GuiledDragon 08:38, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Magazine scan #We already have the official preview poster, which is a cleaned version of that scan. #You're not allowed to upload magazine scans without crediting the scanner. 15:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC)